My Mother's Footsteps
by nikkinikkibobikki
Summary: When seventeen year old Sarah finds herself immersed in a world she never knew existed, her life comes to a screeching halt. But when a new danger emerges from the shadows, can she put aside what she's known and embrace what she's become?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**AN: Ok guys, so here's my new story and surprise surprise, Embry is the lead male (can you tell that I'm slightly obsessed?) So i hope you like it, definitely let me know either way. The updates for this might have a bit of time between them cause I'm halfway through my other story Finding Fate(check it out :P) and i would like to finish it before i get to into this one. So thanks for reading my little AN, i know its mostly babble, and i hope you enjoy this...**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Would Be An Understatement

"Come on, Sarah, get that cute little butt moving!"

"Mom!" I hissed, running the last few steps to the big silver truck that my mom cherished. Honestly, she could be insanely embarrassing sometimes.

"Hey, if you weren't slower than cold molasses I wouldn't have to yell now would I?" she leaned in and planted a big, juicy kiss on my forehead before pulling out of the school parking lot and onto the busy street. It was the last day of school and we were heading to the beach; my mom grew up on a reservation in Washington that was along the Pacific Ocean so wherever we moved, there had to be water close by.

"Your dad called today," Mom's bright smile turned sour when she said that. She and my dad hadn't gotten along in years and usually left all of their communication up to me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, treading carefully. Mom had a nasty temper and while she loved me more than anything, she could scream like a banshee.

"Yeah, he wants to come visit before you head off to camp."

"Oh, okay," I exhaled. When we had lived close to him, it was tradition for Dad to take me out to lunch before I went to an equestrian camp for a month. Now that we lived in California, he had to fly all the way from Montana every time he wanted to visit. I hadn't seen him since Christmas, so I was pretty excited about the visit.

"So have you decided what you're going to do while I'm gone?" I asked Mom as I perused the radio stations. She absolutely loved to travel and usually took the opportunity to do so when I was at camp. She'd been all over the country and this year she was deciding between camping in the desert in Arizona and gambling in Las Vegas. Both places were so totally my mom even though they were completely opposite. I had secretly hoped that she would go back to the Olympic Peninsula where she grew up, but no dice.

"Hmm," she mumbled, turning down the dirt road that led to the ocean. "I'm leaning towards Arizona, but Las Vegas still sounds too fun to rule out completely."

"Mom," I hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want to go-"

"Sarah!" she growled. "We've been over this."

"I know," I should have stopped; I knew my mother would never dream of hurting me, but she was very scary when she was angry. "It's just that I'm sure Gran would love you to visit and it's been so long…" I trailed off when her hands started shaking and she gave me the death stare. Like I said: scary when angry.

*-*-*-*-*

Two days before I was leaving for camp, my dad was flying in from Montana. I was waiting very impatiently at the gate, practically bouncing on my toes as I craned my neck to see him. I loved my dad, but since he and Mom didn't get along I rarely got to see him. Finally, through the sea of bleach-blondes, I saw a streak of raven hair.

"Daddy!" I called and waved until he saw me, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Hey Baby," he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Daddy," I always turned into such a little girl around my father. After our quick but heartfelt reunion, we made our way to the vast parking lot and to Mom's big silver truck.

"So where's the dragon-lady?" Dad chuckled before I gave him an extremely dirty look; not even he had the right to talk shit about my Mom. "Sorry. But really Honey, where's your mom?"

"Home, probably cooking," I replied, unlocking the doors and hopping in the driver's seat.

"You drove?" Dad asked, still standing outside of the truck. He looked like he thought I was kidding.

"Yes I drove, are you going to get in or not?" I hated when he treated me like I was still a kid; I was seventeen for Christ's sake and perfectly capable of driving to the airport.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," he laughed and climbed in next to me. We talked the whole way home about the time we had been apart; we'd moved since then and he had started dating a new girl. My parents had been very young when I was born, and even though my dad was starting to show signs of his age, my mom barley looked twenty-five. My dad combated this difference by dating scores of women (I use the term lightly) that were barely older than me.

In no time at all we were pulling into the driveway of the small bungalow that I currently called home. We had only moved here in April, but I had a feeling that Mom would soon be announcing another relocation. I'd gotten used to moving around a lot from a young age; my mom found it hard to settle in one spot for too long so when she got restless we packed up and moved. We never stayed anywhere long enough for me to really get to know people, so there weren't many friends to leave behind. The only place I had lasting friendships was at camp, and even there I would be almost alone this year. I was too old now to go back as a student but I'd lucked out and gotten a job as a councilor.

"We're here Mom," I called as we walked though the front door. I could hear crashing and banging coming from the kitchen; a sure sign that her cooking was going badly.

"Mom, everything okay?" I asked when I found her dumping a pan of charcoal chicken into the trashcan.

"Mmm, peachy," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Hey Leah, looking good," Dad said as he came in behind me. It didn't sound sarcastic, but he said it with a wink and a grin that had Mom scowling.

"Parker, still robbing cradles?" she asked, throwing a frozen pizza on a pan.

Ug, this was going to be a long few days.

*-*-*-*-*

I kept Dad out of the house and away from Mom as much as possible while he was visiting. He was more of an indoor guy so we saw movies, played laser tag, and glow-in-the-dark mini golf. The visit passed quickly and all too soon we were saying goodbye.

"Have fun Sweetie," Dad pulled me close, his russet skin smelling like salt water. I always missed that smell.

"I'll miss you Daddy," I fought the tears that threatened to betray me as he walked towards the gate, blowing kisses. I waved back until I couldn't see him anymore, then turned and found myself in the warm arms of my mother. She had insisted upon coming with us because she didn't think I would be fit to drive home after I'd said goodbye to my father. She was right.

I felt the tears cascade down my face and onto her shoulders as my body shock with loud, embarrassing sobs. My mom practically carried me to the truck (for a little lady, she's freakishly strong) and drove us home where she planted me on the couch with a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"I know it's not much of a last-night-home dinner, but the situation calls for it," she smiled and kissed my head.

As much as I wanted to wallow in that bucket of ice cream, I still had a lot of packing to do, so I spent the rest of the evening in my room being mastered by piles of denim. Somewhere between my second and third suitcases, I heard the phone ring.

"Think fast!" Mom called from my doorway, tossing the cordless to me. I lunged from my spot on the floor, barely catching it before it crashed to the hardwood.

"Hello?" I answered, shooting Mom a dirty look for laughing at my pitiful acrobatics.

"How's my favorite niece?" the smooth male voice on the line asked.

"Uncle Seth, we've been over this, the contest was kind of rigged." We both laughed at our regular banter. I got my sense of humor from him. Seth spent a lot of time with us when I was younger, but as the years passed he found it harder and harder to get away from his job on the reservation where he and Mom had grown up. Since Mom refused to take me there, his visits became fewer and farther between.

"So are you excited? You know this camp thing is cutting into my trip, right?" he grumbled. Seth had planned to visit for two weeks in July, but because I was going to be away for the first week our time was cut short.

"I know, but it's probably the last year I'll be able to go, I start college next year," I reasoned.

"Yeah well, we'll have to do something special when I come down so don't make any plans."

"Of course not; for one week I am all yours," I promised. "But I've got to get back to packing, did you wanna talk to Mom?"

"Nah, s'ok. Have fun at camp Sweetie, I'll be waiting for you when you get home, I love you."

"Love you too Uncle Seth," I said before hanging up. The rest of my night was spent cleaning and packing, with frequent interruptions from my mother.

My flight to Houston left at seven thirty in the morning so Mom and I shuffled through the airport clutching cups of coffee and scowling at everyone who passed. We looked a lot alike, Mom and me; both thin, with brown eyes and coppery skin. The only discernable differences were her height advantage and the nine inches between her short hair and my long straight locks.

"Well, I guess this is it," Mom said after the announcer called my flight to board. She pulled herself up from the cold plastic chair and wrapped me in a hug. My mother was always warm, even in the dead of a Michigan winter she could make you feel like you were in a warm bath.

"Have fun and for God's sake, be careful around those big, dumb animals will you?"

"They're not dumb Mom," I sighed; she never understood my love of horses. I always felt that being able to ride brought me closer to my Native American heritage, but she'd scoffed, saying that Quileute's were more wolf-people than horse-people.

With a final squeeze, she let me go and I boarded the plane, setting off on what I hoped would be an uneventful trip. Boy was I wrong.

*-*-*-*-*

"Ok Sheila, keep your heels down," I called to the ten year old. She was very small and meek, at first sight not a great combination for the large, young Thoroughbred that she rode. However, she needed to learn to control the powerful animal and that's where I came in.

I stood in the center of the large outdoor riding ring, offering gentle instruction while being ready to jump to her aid if necessary. I stretched my arms as I watched her; I'd been sore since yesterday, probably due to the utter lack of riding I'd done through the winter.

Sheila did as I said, dropping her heels and straightening up before turning the large gelding towards a three foot jump. I watched intently as his strides shortened, his muscles bunching and pulling as he approached the jump. Shelia was in complete control until the horse reached the jump; his neck stretched out as he soared into the air and the small girl didn't give him enough rein. She jerked forward and fell to the ground as the horse landed behind her and bolted, excited for the lost weight from his back.

"Sheila, are you okay?" I ran to her side as she sat up, coughing and examining her scraped palms.

"Yeah," she grumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "I just feel kinda stupid."

"Your getting better," I slung my arm around her shoulder as we made our way to where the horse had stopped to graze. I'd been giving her private lessons for the past week because she had been struggling within a group. The last weekend of camp was a show to demonstrate the progress of all the riders and Sheila's parents didn't want to be embarrassed. While I felt sorry for the girl (my mom had never been anything less than encouraging) I did enjoy the extra cash.

"Alright Herman, are you gonna play nice?" I held the reins as Shelia hoisted herself back into the saddle. She was barely shaking as she began trotting around the edge of the ring and once again pointed herself at the jump. This time, she gave Herman the slack he needed, and while she was still slightly off balance, she remained in the saddle.

"So, we'll meet again tomorrow night after dinner and get some time in before the bonfire," I said as Sheila finished cooling Herman down.

"Okay, thanks Sarah," she called as she led him towards one of the large barns. A lot of the kids that came to this camp, Sheila included, came from rich homes and brought their own horses. While it was my job to teach them how to ride, I was also responsible for the health and safety of every animal there, camp horses and personal horses alike.

That's why on my walk back to my cabin, I stopped when I saw three boys in fancy cloths sneak into one of the back barns. I followed them, and when I couldn't find them on the main floor I climbed the ladder into the hayloft.

They couldn't have been much older than twelve, but each one leaned against a wall with a cigarette hanging from their lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" I called, trying to use my best "in charge" voice.

They looked like deer caught in headlights when I first spoke, but they composed themselves quickly and one boy broke away from the other two.

"Listen, it's not a big deal, why don't you just run along?" he said, shooing me with his hand. Yeah, that was gonna work. I was furious as I observed the complete disregard for the safety of the horses and people that spent time in this barn. One smoldering ash from those cigarettes could light this whole place aflame.

"It is a big deal actually, so I'll need you guys to get out of the loft, hand over all of the cigarettes, and head up to the Director's office. I'll be reporting this," I added, just in case I wasn't quite clear. The new director was drop dead gorgeous, but she gave off a dangerous vibe that not even these three could ignore.

I could actually feel my blood boiling as one by one, they descended the ladder, crushing their smokes on the cement platform at the bottom. I was just about to follow them when I heard the boldest boy mumbling to his friends.

"Stupid squaw." Now, normally this derogatory comment from an idiotic prepubescent boy wouldn't bother me; like I've said, I wasn't raised within that culture. But for some reason, my hands started to shake as soon as the words reached my ears. I stepped back from the ladder as my vision blurred and as angry as I was, I could feel the beginnings of another emotion: fear. The shaking got worse, and I could feel a burning in the pit of my stomach, like molten fire. I was vaguely aware of a ripping sound as my body shifted and erupted into a giant wolf, shredding my clothes.

Holy sweet fuck.

**OK guys, let me know what you think, i live for your reviews!!!!!!**

**thanks, **

**Nikki ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy! oh, i forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter, but here's one for the rest of the story:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

Chapter 2: La Push

I stood on all fours, shaking uncontrollably with my eyes clenched shut. What the hell, what the hell, what the HELL! The last thing I knew I was the angriest I've ever been, and then suddenly I'd burst out of my own skin.

As much as I wanted to commit all of my energy to the freak-out I rightly deserved, I was being bombarded with the world around me. I could smell the horses downstairs like I had my nose pressed against their coats, and I could hear the shuffle of every hoof; I could even hear the boys that I'd caught smoking as they walked away from the barn. I also heard another sound, a soft, thudding, squishing sound that I realized were the heartbeats of the horses. My mouth began to water.

I opened my eyes, worried and disgusted that I wanted to eat the creatures it was my job to keep safe. The sharpness in my vision almost hurt as I looked around the hayloft. I could see every strand of hay, every grain and knot in the wooden walls, and every spider that hung haphazardly on glistening silver webs.

I was examining the shreds of blue fabric that looked a lot like my jeans when I caught sight of my arms. They were covered in snow white fur, ending in sharp black claws. Ok, that's new. Fear had a strangle hold on me, so I tried to relax and void my mind of all thought; something my yoga-freak of a mother taught me. I didn't realize when my feet started moving of their own accord, but I did notice the drop from the hayloft to the cement floor below.

I was crouched, stalking towards on of the stalls when I heard someone approaching from outside. Sheila and one of her friends burst through the door, laughing. My body had been focused on the animals and the girls startled whatever part of me that was in control. I spun towards them, my lips curling back over my teeth and a terrifying snarl ripping from my chest.

Both girls stopped dead with horrified looks on their faces before they ran screaming from the barn. The shrill sound hurt my newly sensitive ears and I whined. I had to get out of here, whatever was happening to me, it wasn't safe for me to be around the kids or the horses.

I slunk out of the barn and headed through the fields at a pace that could only be described as fucking-fast. I only intended to hide out in the woods around the camp until I figured out what was going on, but when I started running I felt a pull in my chest. I changed course and headed towards it, unsure of everything except that I was headed in the right direction.

*-*-*-*-*

I ran until the sun rose at my back, keeping to uninhabited areas as often as I could. As the night went on, I became aware of a dull ache in my limbs which quickly developed into shooting pains. It was during this long run that I figured out what was happening to me. I was dreaming. There were no other possibilities; I was actually shocked that I hadn't thought of it before. I'd stopped by a river to quench my thirst and caught sight of my reflection in the cool water. I actually laughed, the sound coming out like a rumbling bark. I'd never dreamt I was a wolf before, and aside from the growing pain, it was kind of fun.

It was mid-morning when I heard the first whisper. I came to a screeching halt and listened to the sound; like listening to a seashell. I closed my eyes, focusing completely on this new sound.

"… _**home**_…" the word was no louder than the rest of the noise, but it was clear as a bell. The pull in my chest gave an impatient tug and I ran towards it as fast as I could. The stronger the pull got, the clearer the "voices" became and I started to hear more words.

Finally, about the time I started to smell seawater, everything became crystal clear.

**C'mon Quil, can't we just go back? Nessie's makin lasagna for dinner and I'm hungry!** The images of two wolves, one dark brown and one grey and white appeared in my head, along with a pale girl with red curls.

**Stop Adam. Until Jake gives the order, somebody has to be on patrol with all the vamps around.** The deeper voice said. Hmm, very weird dream.

**Wait,** The grey one sniffed the air. **You smell that?**

The brown wolf tipped his nose to the air and whipped his head around. He let out a low growl and ran, followed closely by the smaller wolf.

I could smell them before I heard them, crashing through the trees in my direction. I stopped running and crouched low to the moss covered ground. I saw them for the first time through my own eyes; as big as horses as they circled me, ears perked forward and tails twitching.

**Is he one of us? He looks small enough to be an actual wolf! **I heard laughter in my head as the grey wolf made a rolling sound in his chest. Wait, actual wolf? They weren't really wolves either? Confusion and fear resurfaced as I realized something horrific. This wasn't a dream; I'd actually turned into a wolf, and so had they.

**That's right, we're the same, and we're not going to hurt you.** The big brown wolf took a step in my direction and I snarled at him. **Okay, okay we can wait, take all the time you need, but you must be confused and I know that you're in pain so the sooner you trust us, the better.**

**Ah, c'mon Quil, I'm hungry, can't we just drag him to Jake's? **The smaller wolf whined.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and suddenly there was another presence in my already crowed mind.

**Adam, you're off, Nessie has a plate waiting for you… who's that? **A sand colored wolf appeared through the trees and joined the others, circling me. His voice was so warm and kind; familiar.

**Don't know, he won't talk, but looks like he knows you. **Adam replied. How did he know I recognized the new voice?

**We can hear what you think, just like you can hear us now. **The new voice answered.

**What the fuck?!** I exploded, unable to contain myself anymore.

**Whoa, whoa, is that a girl? Seth, I didn't think you knew any girls! **They all stopped dead, watching me with a new curiosity. Seth? The voice suddenly sounded more than familiar, it sounded like family. I thought about the last time Seth visited, we'd spent the whole day at the beach, building sandcastles and eating ice cream.

**Seth, was that a date? It looked like-**

**Sarah? SARAH?! Holy shit… **The big light brown wolf disappeared behind some trees and sure enough, my uncle Seth emerged.

**Who's Sarah?**

**Leah's kid.** Quil (I think) answered in awe, sitting down as Seth took slow steps towards me.

"Sarah, baby, you've got to calm down so you can change back, okay?" Seth reached out to touch me and I growled, some part of me still not trusting him.

The grey and white wolf snarled at me, exposing rows of gleaming white teeth.

"Adam! Enough!" Seth hollered before turning back to me, his voice soft again. "Just breathe sweetie."

I tried to do as he said, desperate to have this nightmare over with. I felt the heat start to leave my toes and crawl back over my body towards my torso. Finally, after close to ten minutes of complete mental silence and deep breathing, my body started to twist and contort until I was laying on the forest floor, shaking and completely naked. Seth rushed to my side with a pair of shorts he'd untied from Quil's leg. They were huge so instead of trying to slide me into them, he wrapped them around me, almost covering all of the parts he didn't want seen.

"Its okay baby, I've got you," he slid his arms under me and lifted me from the ground. My entire body ached and every movement hurt. I whimpered at his touch and for the first time in my life I felt cold around my uncle.

"Seth, is that really Leah's kid?" A very buff, naked man approached us as Seth carried me into the woods.

"Yeah Quil, it really is," Seth replied through gritted teeth. The journey through the trees took forever, but eventually I began to hear the crashing surf.

"Ma!" Adam called. "You'd better get out here, you're not gonna believe this one!"

"What's he talking about Uncle Seth?" I moaned, peering out from the cocoon his big arms had me in.

"We haven't seen your Mom around here in a long time babe, that's all." We were almost to the steps when the screen door creaked open and a pretty middle-aged woman with a scarred face emerged.

"Adam, stop yelling, I just got Lily down for a nap." Her eyes shifted from her son to us and her mouth dropped open. "Seth, who the hell is the naked girl in your arms?"

"Its Sarah, Emily, Leah's Sarah and I was hoping you could help with the naked part." Seth jumped the steps and brushed past the woman. He carried me through the small, neat house and set me down on a large bed.

"How did she get here?" Emily asked Seth, but she looked at me like she had a hunch about the answer.

"She phased. We found her in the woods out by the Cullen's place." Seth put me on the bed and turned around so I could put on the clothes Emily handed me.

"Does your mom know what happened?" Emily asked. She looked a little bit like Mom; they had the same nose or something.

"I'm dreaming," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't really believe it anymore, but I had to say it; that was the only thing keeping me from running through this house screaming like a banshee.

"Oh honey," the woman put her scarred hand on my face and left the room. Seth turned back to me and sat beside me on the bed. His heavy body made the mattress shift and I winced.

"Yeah, it hurts, but only at first," he gave me a weak smile.

"What the HELL Uncle Seth?!" Okay, officially past this being a fucked-up dream.

He stood up and backed away from me as I started to shake and, yet again, became a big furry wolf.

"Sarah, calm down," he pleaded. I whined, the pain in my limbs a lot worse this time, and laid down on the shredded remains of the bedspread.

"Seth, you okay in there?" Quil had appeared at the door with a smirking Adam and an annoyed looking Emily.

"Yeah, sorry Emily, I should have gotten her out of the house," Seth apologized.

"She's not the first one to phase inside, but I did like that quilt." Emily shook her head and dragged Adam back towards the kitchen. "There's more clothes in the bottom drawer!" she called behind her.

I felt my body start to shift and I was once again lying naked in front of Seth and Quil. Thankfully, they both looked away long enough for me to slip off of the bed and pull on new clothes.

"Okay Uncle Seth-" I started but he cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips.

"Outside, okay? I don't want you wrecking anymore of Sam's house."

He left the room and I followed him out a back door into a small yard. He sat cross legged on the grass and I eased myself into the same position across from him while Quil, who had followed us outside, leaned against a nearby tree.

"Alright Sarah, I'm going to try and explain this the best I can okay? I've never really had to do this before." He grinned a big, toothy smile before launching into a long story that would change my life forever.

**Thanks for reading guys, please review and check out my other story, Finding Fate if you have time!!**

**Nikki ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: BONUS CHAPTER

**Hey, I know I said I would have this up days ago, sorry!! Anyway, here it is, this might be the only chapter from Leah's POV, but if the story calls for it there will be more. Anyway, I know its short, but here it is!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Leah's POV

I love compromise. I was packing my backpack, glancing out the window of my hotel room at the sparkling lights of Las Vegas. This was quite possibly my favorite city in the whole world, it had everything! Booze, gambling, and men. Speaking of men…

"Thanks for walking me back," I purred to the gorgeous, blonde Swedish man who had escorted me to my room about six hours ago.

"Du är den vackraste kvinna jag någonsin träffat. Snälla, kom tillbaka till mitt hem och mina barn." He said as he swept me up into his large arms and kissed me passionately. Didn't speak a word of English, this one, but that just made him all the better.

"I'll call you," I said as I broke away and pushed him backwards into the hallway, slamming the door. I strode back to the bed and continued throwing things in the bag. If I was quick, I could still make my flight to Phoenix. I had decided that I was in desperate need of camping, getting back to the land, but I also wanted to go a little crazy in Vegas first.

I wandered into the small bathroom to grab my toothbrush and caught sight of myself in the mirror. Ug, I was not a fan of the crow's feet that had recently shown up around my eyes. I was just grateful that no grey's had infiltrated my raven black hair. It had been eighteen years since I'd phased, and the signs of aging had crept into my life.

I had just zippered the big blue bag when the phone next to the bed rang loudly. Damn, had Swedish guy found the number? I thought about not answering but it could be Sarah. This whole parent thing sure put a damper on spontaneous fun.

"Hello?" I answered, praying it wasn't the big man, who'd been far too gentle a lover for my tastes.

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater?" the tinkling voice answered. It had been years since I'd heard one of them, but the hair on my arms stood up and a soft growl rolled out of my throat when she spoke.

"Yes," I answered through gritted teeth.

"My name is Elaina Cortez, I am the new director at the Ridgeside Equestrian Center. I'm afraid I'm calling with difficult news."

My hands were shaking by the time she'd finished talking. If she hurt my baby I'd rip her fucking head from her fucking body.

"It seems that some of the girls found a large wolf in the stables. While the animal hasn't been seen since, we can not locate Sarah. The local police are on their way, but I felt I must call you immediately."

"Well thanks," I almost yelled into the phone. This was just fucking GREAT.

"Ms. Clearwater, I think it would be best if you were to fly here," her sugar-sweet voice carried a hint of concern, but I was convinced she knew what was happening.

"I'll think about it," I spat before slamming the phone back into the cradle. My entire body was shaking and I had to take a few deep breaths. I knew what had happened to my daughter. I'd spent her entire life shielding her from that life, moving us whenever I caught the scent of one of _them_. But with that new director being a goddamn leech, she didn't stand a chance.

I knew there was only one place she would go; she would be scared and confused and she would follow the voices. I looked at my freshly packed bag of shorts and tiny tops sadly. I wouldn't need them where I was going. Even in the middle of the summer, it was never that warm in La Push.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nikki ;)**


End file.
